freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Not what were you looking for? See ''Minigame Freddy '''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator', also known as the Five Nights at Freddy's 6 is the sixth and final installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, it is a tycoon pizzeria simulator. It was released on Steam on December 4th, 2017 then released to Gamejolt on December 13th, 2017. Summary Presenting a fun Five Nights at Freddy's adventure with a lighter touch for the holidays, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator puts you in charge of developing your own restaurant! Design pizzas, feed kids, and get high scores! Gameplay Coming Soon! Development The hints of a sixth game was instantly confirmed, during the Golden Freddy ending cutscene in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location revealing Michael Afton was going to find his father. After so, all his known websites were turned to black for months. During those months, a conversation of Circus Baby and the other animatronics who escaped via Ennard occurred. It involved Baby being ejected from the rest of the crew for being controlling, which leads up to Molten Freddy, as Funtime Freddy already took over Ennard. It ended when Baby had to put herself back together, leading to Scrap Baby. Sometime during this, there was an update on the game, saying that Scott stop working on the game and focus on a new one. This lead to several accusations of trolling due to Scott's past with trolling (Five Nights at Freddy's 3, FNaF World, and Sister Location). This lead to Scott finally making a Reddit post about being wrong in the whole situation. The animatronic conversation was still in play during this update. When it was finished, an image of her eyes was posted in Fnafworld.com, as Scottgames.com was teasing the second book, The Twisted Ones. Scottgames.com later turned to an image of static just before the release of the book. When the series' third anniversary came around, Scott Cawthon posted several development images which some secrets can be found, some of them had models of Molten Freddy (pictured as a neck with several eyes) on Funtime Freddy's "Split" model, Springtrap (pictured with his boney hand) on his "Withered" state, and Scrap Baby (pictured of her hair) on the image where Circus Baby holds her head. A Freddy Fazbear plushie was soon posted with strings when brightened, suggesting the possibility of The Puppet returning which posseses an animatronic. The website changed to static once again. Between August and November, there was three teasers of Freddy with a cake, the same thing but with children, and an 8-Bit Freddy juggling pizzas. This was speculated to be some type of tycoon, which was hinted back in June. The title of the game was confirmed via a teaser on scottgames.com. Many questioned due to the lowered quality in comparison to the three teasers. It was released two days after its reveal, possibility due to the fact that the game had a development span of three weeks. Unknowningly to all until release, it was the full version of the sixth game. Locations * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace * Fredbear's Family Diner * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Reception Very Positive Trivia * If the player waits on the warning screen upon starting the game, below the message, another message will pop up saying: "And... lots of fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun." 'Fun' will be continued until it fills the bottom of the screen. Sounds Soon Characters Humans *The Player *Henry *Charlotte / Dead *Gabriel / Dead *Fritz / Dead *Susie / Dead *Jeremy / Dead A.I. *Tutorial Unit Salvageable Animatronics *Scrap Baby *Molten Freddy *Springtrap *Lefty Other Animatronics Trash and the Gang *Bucket Bob *Pan Stan *No. 1 Crate *Mr. Can-do *Mr. Hugs Rockstars Assemble *Rockstar Freddy *Rockstar Bonnie *Rockstar Chica *Rockstar Foxy Posh Pizzeria *Funtime Chica *Music Man *El Chip Mediocre Melodies *Happy Frog *Mr. Hippo *Nedd Bear *Pigpatch *Orville Elephant Miscellaneous *Candy Cadet *The Marionette *Balloon Boy *Spring Bonnie (Minigame) *Paper Pals *Helpy Gallery Teasers Iamstillhere.jpg|Scrap Baby's teaser. Iamstillhere (2).jpg|Ditto, but her eyes are closed. Image01.jpg|Freddy Fazbear leaving behind a trail of rainbows, holding some cake. Image02.jpg|Ditto, but with 3 children. IMG 0371.JPG|Freddy Fazbear juggling a trio of pizzas. FreddysPizzaSim.jpg|Freddy Fazbear, in his 8-bit form, on the reveal teaser of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Kiddos.jpg|The two-day release teaser... Oneday.jpg|...was followed by the one-day release teaser... EC8EB4D1-0A34-4EF3-83A4-BA4EF53796B0-33777-000024FD09B937C9.jpg|...and the later was then finally taken over by this teaser, which came a day after the game's release. Screenshots and icons Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot 1. Screenshot2.jpg|Screenshot 2. Screenshot3.jpg|Screenshot 3. Screenshot4.jpg|Screenshot 4. Screenshot5.jpg|Screenshot 5.